Changeable panels containing graphic images and advertising messages are used in association with many different types of merchandising display devices in supermarkets, convenience stores and other locations for marketing a wide variety of goods. Such changeable panels are typically relatively thin, flexible planar members made from a plastic or paper material, having a rectangular or other shape, and can include graphic images or advertising on one or both opposite sides thereof. Such planar changeable panels, better known as graphic or advertising change panels or, more simply, as change panels, are often mounted over all or a portion of the outer surface of a display unit such as portable displays used for merchandising items purchased by consumers on impulse, such as chilled soft-drinks and juices, candy, cigarettes, and other items. Such product merchandising display units are often placed at point-of-sale locations and at other high consumer traffic locations to merchandise one or more varieties of such products at the same time and also to display and sell different products at different times. In this regard, it is important to be able to mount more than one change panel on the outside of the merchandising units to identify or advertise the various goods therein. The change panels are used to make the display units more attractive and eye-catching, and it is particularly important in this regard to be able to frequently change and update the advertising messages and graphic images displayed thereon to reflect the specific goods sold therein and to maintain consumer interest and appeal. It is also desirable to be able to change the graphic images and advertising on such units to correspond with changing advertising campaigns as seen by consumers on television and in other mass media. In this regard, a plurality of such panels are often supplied in kit form for use with display and merchandising units as part of advertising campaigns and other marketing efforts.
In light of the above-discussed applications and uses for graphic and advertising change panels, a need has been identified for mounting means which enable such graphic and advertising panels to be quickly and easily changed by persons such as in-store supermarket and convenience store personnel without the use of tools, adhesives, and other fastening means which can be complicated, time consuming and not very effective, and also without requiring disassembly and reassembly of the display or merchandising units. Such mounting means should enable the panels to be securely and ruggedly mounted to withstand use in high traffic sales locations and provide a clean, finished appearance when installed. It is particularly desirable in this regard that mounting means for such panels blend in with the overall appearance of the unit while concealing the edges of the panels and while preventing the panels or portions thereof from becoming detached or separated from the display or merchandising unit when bumped by shoppers and the like or otherwise contacted or handled. The mounting means should also be adaptable for use with product merchandising and display devices of a wide variety of shapes and sizes and with change panels of different shapes and sizes.